The lost Diary of Feliciano Vargas
by Thequietgermanfrau
Summary: When a dirty diary was found far into the future, secrets of the past would be uncovered. Blood, gore, and other things that might trigger. Most aph characters show up at least once in this story. Apocalypse AU. Some TWD references here and there...
1. Chapter 1

July 5 3020

Dear diary,

Hello there! I'm Feliciano Vargas! This is my first diary I've written in ever, so this may start off weird! For all you people that are allowed to be reading this, I'm from Italy living in America with my two fratello's, Lovino and Luca, along with my lover, Ludwig! I heard that the main thing about these diaries are to write things that are troubling you down, or just write about your day, so I guess I'll write about my day. Just a quick note, Im writing this at the end of every day when I can.

So, this morning I woke up to find Ludwig and Luca sitting down on the couch in the living room watching the news. I made breakfast for them, I woke up Lovino and we all ate. For the rest of the morning I did nothing, Lovino and Luca went out shopping ad Ludwig did his daily workout, cleaned the house, cleaned himself up and went to his first job. Luddy has two job, his morning job is at a gun shop, he works there with his brother, Gilbert, and his afternoon job is at a daycare. Gilbert has to pick up Luddy and drop him off at the daycare, so I have to pick Luddy up.

The entire day I was watching _Calcio_ on the TV until Lovino reminded me it was time to pick Luddy up from his work. So I did, I got in our car and went to his daycare, talked to the kids and played with them a bit before taking Luddy home. The kids their really like me, they always like it when I say sentences in my native langue. Hehe, one day I forgot to pick Luddy up and he had to call Luca, my phone was dead and Lovino never answers to Ludwig.

But yeah, nothing really happened today. But tomorrow is Luddys day off on both of his jobs, and he's going to a shooting range with his brother to test out a new gun he got. It's small but really powerful. I forgot what Luddy said it was, I was too busy thinking about pasta. But anyways, tomorrow my fratello's and I are going to start our own little website on cooking. It was Luca's Idea he got while browsing the internet.

Ve, I feel really sleepy now. Luddy's up watching something on the TV, Lovino's even watching it with him. Luca's already asleep, he has to go to college tomorrow. It's nice that we live in a big house near his collage, because he can't afford to buy a room or dorm, he lives with us! Well, I guess I'll write again tomorrow night! See ya later!

~Feliciano Vargas


	2. Chapter 2

July 6 3020

Dear Diary,

Today was really fun! Luddy came back with his new gun claiming it was really good at shooting from far away and up close, Gilbert was with him too. Gilbert is Luddy's brother, though they don't look alike at all and Ludwig is taller than Gilbert, though he's the younger one. On my half of the day, we have our website up and running. Luca and Lovino got in a few fights on what it should look like, but they decided on whatever I wanted is what they would go with. So far, only a few people from Italy have looked at it. We have an Italian translation and Ludwig and Gilbert got a German translation up a few minutes ago. Me and my fratello's made some pasta and wurst for tonight's dinner. Gilbert is staying the night and going back to his place tomorrow morning. Lovino doesn't like it, but this is Luddy and I's house, so we make the decisions here!

Oh, I overheard Gilbert and Ludwig whispering something to one another about a new disease that the scientists have discovered. So far no one's gotten sick yet, I hope it stays that way!

It's getting dark out now, I guess I'll go get Gilbert bed ready, and once I'm done were all going out to eat, though it's pretty late out now. I better get started now, See ya later!

~Feliciano Vargas


	3. Chapter 3

July 7 3020

Dear diary,

It's midday right now, and no one's home besides me, so I decided to write a bit what happened this morning.

So this morning, I was the first one up today for some weird reason. I got ready, went downstairs to find it was deadly silent outside on the road. Being curious, I turned on the TV to the news channel and looked out the window to see that no one was at the collage either. Not a single car was parked there. Even the people that have dorms went there. I went back to the TV, only to find it was really choppy and the news channel was on commercial break. I took this as a time to start breakfast, so I went into the kitchen while listening for the commercials to end.

I had gotten a few things done before I heard the news come on, so I quickly set everything down and ran out to the TV.

The reporter had said something along the lines of "Breaking news, the disease Scientists have found was tested on a rat. A few hours later, the rat died and came back to life."

Then the TV cut out and wouldn't work. So I went back to making breakfast. The others woke up then, they all came downstairs and sat at the table and I served us the food, which was eggs and toast. I told everyone what happened, and they all had different answers.

Lovino had replied with "Your lying Feli, I'm not believing the bullshit you're pulling on me again."

Luca has said "Sure…."

Gilbert had said "HAHAHAH, Feliciano, your pulling my leg making me think the apocalypse might happen soon!"

Ludwig had said "I'll check the news to see if your right, I believe you for the most part."

And that's where we leave off. Ludwig took the day off again, Gilbert's leaving after lunch, Lovino and Luca are working on the website after Ludwig had just showed them the news page and proved what I said was true. I'll leave an update when I'm about to go to bed.

Update: The TV was broken, so Gilbert and Ludwig went out and bought a new TV. They finished hooking it up a few hours ago. Gilbert left for his house, Ludwig is watching the show with Lovino and Luca's doing….Whatever it is he's doing. I think I'll have Ludwig check up on him. But today Luca called hi friend, Peter, who's in 9th grade and asked him if anyone went to school.

From what I heard, Peter had replied with "They canceled it today, along with my Baseball game I had today. Emil's collage canceled his classes too."

Luca replied with "They canceled my classes today too, I wonder what's going on."

Peter answered with "Maybe it's because of the news report. Dad wouldn't let me outside to play with Hana at all today, everyone here seemed a bit worried. Hell, Lukas showed some emotion today, though it was just worry directed to Emil. I guess this report is setting America off. I wonder if people outside of America know about his."

That's all I really heard. I guess all the schools in America are closed today. I wonder why though…

Well, I'm going to go and check on Luca myself, I think Ludwig is to into his show and I'm not really that sleepy after writing in here. If anything interesting happened, I'll be writing it tomorrow morning or evening.

~Feliciano Vargas


	4. Chapter 4

July 8 3020

Dear diary,

This morning was as strange as last morning.

No sound was heard, the neighbors were packing up and wearing medical masks. The collage parking lot was filled, students were packing and leaving. Ludwig had gone over to the neighbors today and asked them what was going on. They said that they were packing up and leaving before the sickness spread over to this area of town. Apparently, someone got sick with the disease they found yesterday which they called the 'ZDS 30208', and it was spreading like wild fire all over the east.

So, Lovino and Luca woke up a few minutes later. Ludwig went over to help the neighbors, mostly because they had a young newborn _bambina_ with them, and helped the load the food, water and other things onto the back of their truck. They thanked him and gave us a box of food and water. Ludwig along with the rest of us denied their offer, but they gave it to us anyway. The rest of us went out to watch the little _bella bambina_. She was so cute!

Anyway I'm getting off track, After the neighbors left, Luca got a call from Peter. Luca was outside at the time, so I answered. My talk with Peter went like this.

Me: "Hello? This is Feliciano Vargas."

Peter: "Feliciano? Hey Feli, do you know where Luca is? I have something to tell him."

There were noises in the background followed by two voices after Peter finished his sentence, I could tell it was Tino and Berwald talking to one another.

Me: "He's outside right now, what do you need to tell him?"

Peter: "I was going to update him about what it's like here in my place."

Me: "Oh, I'll tell him if you want."

Peter: "Oh, thank you. I don't have much time to talk, I'm about to leave with mom, dad, Matthias and Lukas for some major shopping soon. I was going to say that it's chaotic here. They have the police force out because someone here came down with it. They already contained her, but it's safe to say we might be moving closer to your area. Emil was almost ran over today by a guy driving a red pickup truck, and dad got in a fist fight with a crazy guy."

Me: "Oh, that's horrible. I wish you guys the best. I'll tell Luca this. Good luck."

Peter: "Thank you Feli, I can always count on you."

Peter hung up then, probably because I heard Tino say something to him. I told Luca everything Peter told me to tell him. Luca muttered something under his breath before running back inside to call peter, but because he came out a few minutes after he ran in I'm guessing Emil answered or no one picked up.

11:29 AM

Ludwig and Lovino got in another fight, Luca joined in on Ludwig's side while I just packed everything up. Lovino thought it was a good idea to stay back home, Luddy says that it's for the best if we start moving west where theirs a safe zone. A report said that lots of people have died already from the sickness, a few have started to come back to life and kill other people. It's the apocalypse, all those TV shows were right.

11:39AM

Luddy won the fight between him and Lovino. Lovino hates to say it, but he was wrong and Luddy was right. I'm back at home waiting for Ludwig, Luca and Lovino to come home from their extreme shopping trip like Peter and his family. Ludwig took his truck, Luca and Lovino took our van. They told me to start packing, by that getting everything ready into boxes and bags. I guess I better start getting that ready and done before they get back, or Luddy might not be happy with me when he gets back.

7:00PM

Everyone is tired out. The roads are all packed with people, Luca and Peter kept talking and texting, mostly because Peter was on his way to the same safe zone were heading too. A few of the 'dead' people got out of the hospital's and were roaming the streets. Were all in the middle of the road, Ludwig is in front of us sleeping in his truck, the road and cars are all still, people must be sleeping. I'm in the passenger seat, Lovino is in the driver's seat and Luca got the back, Luca's still awake texting away to Peter while Lovino is passed out. We would have pulled into a rest stop, but people have already taken over all the ones near us. I guess I'm going to go to sleep to, tell Luca he can talk and text Peter tomorrow. His' phone is plugged into the outlet thingy in the backseat, so it's also for his phone to charge. I've seen many shows and movies, I know it's a matter of time before the phone lines and electricity go down.

~Feliciano Vargas


	5. Chapter 5

July 9 3020

Dear diary,

Were on the move again, the phone lines went down this morning when Luca was in the middle of talking to Peter. Last thing we know is that Peter saw one of his school friends that were traveling with them was bit right in front of him, and that Matthias was almost bit, but Mathias killed the thing before anyone was bit. The roads her are getting blocked up, people are abandoning their cars, Gas prices are up extremely high, and I've seen many people fighting on the side of the road. Luca is crying in the backseat now, Lovino's comforting him. Ludwig put everything he had into our van. So the truck and back are completely filled. Luddy had to leave his tuck because it broke down in the middle of the street. Luddy's driving now, I can tell he's just about ready to go and snap someone's neck, he's so tense. Luca's sobbing is getting worse as I write, he's muttering thing in Italian, I'll write them don in the English translations here.

"I can't take it anymore…"

"I was trying to make a plan with Peter to meet up somewhere so both of our families could make a little band of people. "

"Why did this happen?"

That's all I really could decipher, I heard more but it was inaudible. Ludwig is really tensing up, and I'm starting to run out of ink in this pen. We bought like three large packs and there in the back, so I hope I have enough to write this.

Nothing's really going on besides Luca and Ludwig's problems. I've never seen one of the dead people yet, apparently right before the line went peter described what they looked like to luca. Their terrifying, smell bad and only make grunting and deep noises.

I'll keep you updated if anything happens….

10:00AM

The traffic stopped completely a large semi hit another semi caring gas, and it exploded. A few people died, but I could care less.

It's getting stuffy in here, Luca's stopped his crying and has taken up driving. The police are on the side of the road, directing traffic when they can. Lovino is in the front seat and I'm in the back with Ludwig, he's passed out with his head on my lap. I spent about 20 minutes running my hands through his hair before writing in here to update. I've never seen his face so peaceful in my entire time meeting him and dating him.

I'm glad we brought our collection of CDs, all German and Italian, rock and death metal or classical and pop. We have a pop Italian CD in, playing one of my favorite songs in the world.

Oh, this pen is running out of Ink, I'm going to get a new one once Luddy wakes up and tells me which box the random things we might need are in. I could go for some pasta now…

1:56PM

Luddy woke up and got me a new pen, by that I mean I woke him up with the help of Lovino and forced him to get me the entire package of pens and hand it to me. We're running low on gas and only have two containers of it that we got from Ludwig's trunk. Luca might go out once were out to fill us up, but Ludwig's saying it's better if he goes out.

Lovino and I thought it would be best if I made a supplies list once we start running low, which won't be soon. Traffic got moving a few minutes ago, were only going 10 MPH now, but were speeding up. The police force removed all the cars that were in the way and their starting to use the horses now. Their horses are really pretty now that I think of it…

I keep getting off track, ghaa!

But anyways, That's all that's happening. Ludwig's trying to sleep, Luca's sitting in the passenger seat now, the police went over and told us though the apocalypse is starting, you still have to have your driver's license. The reason why Luca doesn't have his though he's in high school? He may or may not have almost killed over 20 people when he took his driver's test over 2 times. He's a good driver, he just gets paranoid after a while and starts to swerve, and turn a bit too much. None of the dead people have made their way over to us. Luca was going to call Peter but we reminded him the phone lines were down. He keeps forgetting that their down.

I need to come up with a name for the dead people. Should they be called deceased? No, too formal. Killers? No, too violent. Walkers? That's from a TV show I think. I could call them the Italian word for dead, but it sounds weird. I guess I could call them _caduto_ , which is fallen in Italian.

Yes, I like that. Caduto, it's got a nice ring to it. Not too bad, not too good.

I'm going to try and rest now, I'm really sleepy from the music that's playing.

9:00PM

It's late out now, I can see theirs a fire up ahead in the city were trying to get though. People keep trying to attack us, so Luca's on watch. I'm not really okay with him being on watch, being that he's never used a gun in his life, and that Ludwig's making anyone on watch use a gun. We brought along three of Ludwig's guns. Two handgun and his shotgun and a few knifes he has too. Lovino and Ludwig are asleep, I'm about to go to bed and leave the night watch to Luca. I've seen a few fist fights as we drove along, though nothing really bad. Still no signs of the _Caduto's_ though. I guess I should get to bed soon, I'm driving all day tomorrow. I know Lovino's in charge of tomorrows night watch, so he's kind of nervous and angry (He's always angry). Well, goodnight!

~Feliciano Vargas


	6. Chapter 6

July 10 3020

Dear diary,

We woke up too complete choose. Cars were everywhere, the gas stations were down, people were laying on the ground dead or with bites on their body's, they all looked sickly pale. Ludwig's thinking about switching places with me so he can do some off road driving like he did when he was in the German military. Luca and Lovino decided no, I went along with my fratello's just for the sake of our van and supplies. So here I am, writing as I drive. Well, sit in a car while trying to ignore the gunshots outside, screams of people getting bit by the caduto and the low gurgles and snarls of the caduto. I've seen them in person now, and now I know the trauma Peter and Matthias went by. Also, when Luca talked to Peter last, the first thing Peter told us is you need to hit the brain in order to kill those things that are tearing our world apart.

Ludwig's worrying about his brother, hoping to see an albino face and white hair in the crowd of Americans. Ludwig even ran out of the car when he first remembered Gilbert, running out and shouting things in German hoping for someone to reply. No one did, but Ludwig came in hysterics after remembering his brother so late into this apocalypse. I had to calm his down outside of the car, whispering things to him and placing little kisses on the back of his head.

It's almost 12:00AM, and Luca's snacking on some jerky he grabbed randomly. Lovino's in the front seat beside me, Ludwig's sharing with Luca and even Lovino's taking some. A few people have shot at out van, Ludwig's got his hand gun and two boxes of ammo besides him so he can shoot back or shoot at the caduto or people that try to attack us. I'll update you when something interesting happens. Also, I think I've gotten the hang of writing in a diary!

4:15PM

Our van broke down, the highways are becoming extremely backed up and vacant. The caduto are everywhere now, Luca's in hysterics again, he can't take the fact that the world is ending. We saw a family of three running away into the woods, I could see they had a little boy with them though. They were being chased by a few of the fallen that had lots of bites. They must have just died because they could pass for humans besides the noises they made and their bodies were covered in bite marks along with missing some chunks of flesh.

Ludwig shot at a few of them, and he's in the back seat filling the two duffel bags and two military backpacks up with everything we need. We have a duffle bag filled with food, the other one with water and even some juice. The first backpack has stray things like me pens, a few pencils, a drawing book and two thinks of beer of Ludwig. The other one has a radio, map, three two way radios, being Gilbert has one of them and Ludwig's tried to talk to him through it and lastly, it's filled with ammunition and has the shotgun.

Ludwig gave me two of his knifes, they're both extremely sharp. Luca has the other one of Ludwig's pistols, mostly because he's actually an extremely good shot. Lovino has a machete in a holster and Ludwig's in charge of his other hand gun, the shotgun if we need it and a small knife. We're going to abandoned our van, leaving a good amount of supplies for those who need it in the back. Luca left his phone in the van, he had snapped it in half this morning when he threw it at the side of the van, and Ludwig left a note in German in the van just in case Gilbert happened to recognize it and ran towards it.

We're going to leave tomorrow morning at dawn and start in the direction of the safe haven. I'm really scared, Lovino told me that we all are. Surprisingly, Lovino's not being as mean to us like he normally is. Lovino's napping with his head on my shoulder, and Luca's about to pass out in the back.

I'll write once something interesting happens or it's near the end of the day.

10:48PM

Ludwig's only letting us take three CDs when we leave. He's taking two, one for him and one for Gilbert. Lovino's taking his pop Italian CD he made himself, Luca's taking our one-hour classic and I'm taking me CD made up of songs I like, which has over two hours' worth of music. Ludwig took a death metal CD for Gilbert, and his _Rammstein_ CD for himself. Were all kind of sad having to leave behind such god music, better than crappy American music. A few of the caduto are surrounding our van, but Ludwig not wanting to waste ammo took Lovino's machete and stabbed them in the head, they fell quickly. Almost all the police officers left or are trying to eat others alive.

Tomorrow morning is when we leave, Ludwig's nervous about the decision he made, but it's for the best. That means I won't be writing until it's night time or we take a break. No sign of Gilbert or anyone we know. I thought we would have seen our old friend Alfred. To be honest with you, Alfred's an apocalypse geek, so I think he's just chilling at home in his basement with a boat load of food and supplies, laughing at us all for not preparing like he did. But Alfred wouldn't do that, he'll probably be giving some of his food away and helping others.

Lovino's on watch on, we have our sun roof open and he's just sitting cross legged on the roof with his machete in front of him, frowning at everything. Ludwig and him talked for a few seconds, but it quickly ended when Lovino told him to back off and let him do his job. Luca ad him are chatting now while Ludwig is reading one of his book's he leaving behind. We're bringing two books, one about how to survive in an apocalypse and one on survival tips and tricks when you're with a group. Those are the two things we wanted to leave behind, but Ludwig said they would be important.

Anyways, were all just chilling watching the night sky set in over our heads, thinking about tomorrow. This is calmest we've all been in a while since this started. I can't believe it only started about three days ago, I wasn't really counting.

Ludwig is telling us we should all get some rest, so this is the last update until tomorrow night.

~Feliciano Vargas


	7. Chapter 7

July 11 3020

Dear diary,

We about almost died today. When we woke up, we heard Lovi screaming his head off, so we all though he was getting attacked, but there were just a few of the caduto's trying to climb onto our van. The highways were completely empty, and caduto's wandered everywhere. Ludwig grabbed everything we had, set it on the roof and shot at the few that were close to us. He hit his target every time, giving us a few minutes to escape before the others get close to us. We all slide down the car, grabbed a bag that was light enough for us (Lovino and Ludwig getting the duffle bags, Luca getting the lightest backpack and me getting the last backpack) and bolted into the woods.

Now, to be honest when we were running I never thought that Ludwig, the fittest person I've ever known, would be the first to stop. He had fallen and tripped, bringing the duffle bag in front of him. We must have ran for more than an hour, because god I was tired when Luddy told us to stop. A few of the caduto managed to wander into the forest, so we all swerved directions and ended up at an old hunting shack that looked like it could fall at any moment. It was still pretty light out, so Ludwig set our stuff inside and let all of us get settled and rested while he carried branches, twigs and a few small trees over to our little shack. He built a small, but durable wall around the outside of the wooden building, so were hoping it could fend off anybody or any of the caduto's that found us long enough for someone to get rid of them. Ludwig's on watch tonight, he has one of his many knifes, and his shotgun. We have a theory that sound attracts the caduto, Lovino thinks it smell while Luca thinks it both. I don't really care about the theory, so I stayed out there argument.

But anyways, no signs of Gilbert, Peter or anyone we know. It's extremely low that were going to find anybody now, I think everyone moved forwards overnight or they all died, that's why the highways were so empty. Everything seems so different from what it was a few days ago…

To be honest with you, I'm kind of glad Ludwig took me to the gym once a week our first two years of dating. I wonder what would have happened if I couldn't even lift the bag I had carried. I probably would have ended up dead.

It's really cold, winter's coming by but since we live in the south, it should be too cold. Were all kind of used to cold weather, due to the fact I traveled to Germany with Ludwig in dead winter, and we've all been to Russia to see an old…friend.

I keep rambling, I'm just so nervous about what we're going to do tomorrow. Luca told us were all going to find the highway again, and keep traveling in the direction of the safe haven. I'm going to get some sleep, I'm really tired.

~Feliciano Vargas

* * *

 _Hey guys, just going to let you know chapters will have a large range in word amounts. The next one's limit is 1,500, and a new person will be introduced! Can you guess who? I'll give a hint. I've mentioned them or someone they have related to them._

 _Thank you guys for reading this story, it makes me extremely happy to see me crappy work is getting love. Though, to you guys it's probably not as crappy as I think it is…._


	8. Chapter 8

July 12 3020

Dear diary,

We found Gilbert. Ludwig heard someone calling his name far off to the west, so we packed up and ran out. I thought that Luddy was going insane a bit too early, but that's when we heard the sound of someone shouting too. It turned out to be Gilbert, standing on top of a dumpster with a bag like the one on my back next to him, a bolt action rifle in Gilbert's hand. Yeah, I know guns, I go hunting with Lovino and Luca whenever I possibly can! A few of the caduto, about five of them were trying to get to gilbert, they were biting at his legs and reached up to try and claw him. Ludwig personally almost wanted to beat Gilbert up after we saved him and lead him back to our little camp, but I stopped him. Lovino and Luca were with us off to the side making smart remarks and whispering harsh things, until they broke out into a fist fight. I had to stop them before anyone got really hurt. This all happened in the early morning, then things got worse from there. I never thought that anything would have gotten worse, but since im laying my foot propped up with my ankle wrapped, and gilbert is letting Ludwig push his arm bone back into place, I guess you can kid of tell what happened.

So a few minutes after we found Gilbert, we started to smell smoke. We all saw that someone had set a match next to our stuff, and it caught one of the duffle bags on fire. Ludwig grabbed the nearest bag, which was filled with water and food. Gilbert grabbed his bag, I grabbed both mine of the other one and we all ran. Behind us, two masked me were seen running into the woods, one of them had brown eyes while the other one had violet eyes. Well, I wasn't looking and tripped over a fallen tree, twisting my ankle while dragging Gilbert down. Gilbert bent his arm wrong, and landed on a rock. He broke his arm, and boy was his cry of pain something. Ludwig carried Gilbert and his pack while Luca and Lovino had my pack as they helped me run.

It may seem like it can't get worse, but it did.

An arrow came down next to Ludwig, making Gilbert cry out which made Ludwig stumble, dropping the duffle bag. Then a few other arrows landed next to the duffle bag, so we left it behind and ran. We kept running until night came, so Ludwig set up cam

So, not only do two of have injuries, we lost all our food and water. Gilbert are watching our little camp site, which is just a fire with two injured people laying besides it. The other three are out gathering food for us to eat.

Anyway, theirs a few details I missed, Gilbert said he witnessed a few people turn over the short time the apocalypse has been going on, and he heard from Ludwig and his cousin, who lives in Austria, that they had the same thing going on. Gilbert was traveling with a women named Elizaveta, who playfully hated Gilbert, but they worked as a good team. He watched her go down a day after he found her. She gave him her small pack and a few names to remember. Apparently, we now have to watch for someone named Francis, Felix, Arthur and Antonio. It was her last wish that a letter she wrote was to be delivered to them. So there at the safe zone, and Gilbert says he'll travel with us for the time being. Once he does his job, he's going to leave his brother to find his own way. I asked Gilbert why, but he just shook his head and grinned.

So all were doing is waiting. I played tic-tac-toe on one of the pages in the back with Gilbert, he beat me every time. We're talking about music, and singing quietly but really badly. It's not that late out, so I'll write once the others get back, if they do.

TIME UNKNOWN BUT IT'S SOME WHERE IN THE PM

Yeah, I don't know what time it is, but it's late. Gilbert dozed off, he's asleep now while Luc is watching the camp again. Ludwig came back with a few food items, water bottles and other foods. He said were going to have to keep moving forwards, because there's a non-ransacked shop near us that Ludwig wants to turn into our new base. Ludwig's sleeping with his head on my chest, his breathing is so even I could copy it with a quick movement. Luca was over by Lovino, who was a few feet away from us so Ludwig and I had a little conversation. I'll put it below.

Lud: "How's your ankle Feli?"

Me: "Its fine, just hurts a little."

Lud: "Good, it has to be better soon so we can all move quicker. Gilbert should be fine if you were worrying."

Me: "It's my fault he broke his arm. I'm sorry Luddy."

At this time Ludwig kissed my lips before placing them on my forehead.

Lud: "It's not, Gilbert is a clumsy person too. Plus, it's those dudes back there who set our little camp on fire. Speak of them, I saw one of them run in front of me, he tried to attack me but I scared him off with the pistol I have."

Me: "Mmm, that's good."

There was a silence for a little while, the only thing that could be heard was the fire and Luca's quite humming.

Lud: "It's late, and we have an early morning. It's best if we both get some sleep."

Me: "You go ahead, I've gotta write my entree for the day."

Lud: "Mhm, alright then. Oh, also, we looked into the shop and saw a leather bound journal sitting on the shelfs, along with a few good pens unlike the cheap ones we bought in the raiding period."

Me: "Really, that's good. I can write in their once this one runs out."

Lud: "Alright, night Feliciano."

Me: "Night Luddy."

Ludwig then moved down to the position he's in to sleep.

I just thought, what would have happened if Ludwig caught the guy that ran in front of him? He would have captured him, that's for sure. Well, it's getting late it I'm not sure I can write anymore, so I'm going to sign off now. My last thoughts of the day are about that journal, I wonder if I'll be alive long enough to actually write in it!

~Feliciano Vargas

* * *

Whaaa! I'm sorry this s late you guys, I was really tired last night so I went to be early before writing the last bit of this chapter! And this morning I woke up really late, so I didn't get a lot of time! But today I'm going to write and plot for my new story compass. It would be nice if you check it out if you haven't, but I'm not going to update tomorrow because of that. I'll try to make an extra-long chapter as a make up for not writing tomorrow. See ya later dudes!


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: Contains mentions of rape

July 13 3020

Dear diary,

It's morning, yay! I'm writing early because Gilbert and I are the only ones here at the camp. My leg barely hurts, but Luddy told me to keep off until Tomorrow. I can't wait, I want to walk again and help out our group!

But yeah, nothing's going on, the only sounds that we can here ae the sounds of the wind, trees and each other's breathing. Ludwig and Lovino left the scout out the area, clearing it of the canuto while gathering anything they could while Luca's here to watch us and help us get better. Gilbert hates of his arm is broken, he says he's useless now. Luca and I told him he'd still be a part of our group, and he's not useless. It's really calm, I've honestly never wanted pasta as bad in my life as I do now. I think all of us could go for some pasta.

Ve, I'll write tonight, Lud and Lovi and going to be gone all morning, and won't come back until night. I'll be back soon!

SOMETIME AT NIGHT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW THE TIME ANYMORE

Luddy and Lovi are missing, they didn't come back. I'm worried, Luddy and Lovi could be dead. My lover and older brother could be gone forever. Luca's out looking for them, though I don't think he'll find anything. When we go hunting, he's not the best at tracking, he more or so messing up Lovi's tracking. (Lovi's the tracker, I'm the shooter and Luca's the gutter) Gilbert is worried too, he tried to call for Ludwig but I shushed him. You never know what could be around us….

I hear rustling in the bushes, I hope that it's Luddy, Lovi or Luca. I hope their all right. I hope they can find their way back. But theirs's not much hope left in the world, so I guess all we have to do is wait. Gilbert's struggling to get up and get a gun, he wants me to come with him with my own gun, but I told him it's best if we just wait here and wish for them to come back. The rustling got closer, but it stopped do suddenly I think it must be another living thing, not a canuto. Gilbert sees a shadow of a person, more like three people, and keeps shouting at the bushes. I don't see a shadow, so I think Gilberts gone mad. He's not the only one I know that's done things like this. Now I know why Ludwig nicknames Gilbert the dog sometimes.

Gilbert likes to shout at things that might not hurt us, nothing or people, much like a dog. I finally get it. I just burst out giggling, now Gilbert's looking at me strange, a pistol in his free hand. Wait, I see I too, the people don't look similar at all. Gilbert's ushering me towards the bushes behind me, telling me to stay still.

There, I'm situated in the bushes with a bag of items to take just in case they try to raid us. The people stepped out of the bushes, one's tall with lots of tattoos, the other one is smaller with long hair, and the last one is grinning sickly at Gilbert.

Oh my god, I know what these people are here to do. Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. I'm too young to lose my Virginity to people I don't know, or even like! I hope they don't see me, and they only talk to Gilbert.

Oh god, Gilbert.

I'm so sorry Gilbert, I hope you're okay! Ludwig isn't going to be too happy. I have to go, one of the men started looking around the bushes across from me. I'll write what happened once the men leave.

LATER AT NIGHT

They got to me, Gilbert tried to stop them but only succeeded in getting his butt kicked. They didn't get too far, only made me strip down to nothing. Ludwig, Luca and Lovino came back and shot the men. I was laying on the ground shivering from the cold, tears in my eyes. I still have tears, I'm tiered and scared. Ludwig is holding me close, whispering sweet anything's into my ears that are calming. Lovino is angry as heck and Luca is tending to Gilberts wounds. I can't write anymore, I'm really tired and scared. Good night.

~Feliciano Vargas


	10. Chapter 10

July 14 3020

Dear diary,

Were on the move again. For some reason I've been really quiet. I'm writing this as we walk, so it's going to have some sloppy hand writing. Last night when we woke up we all heard soothing guitar music from a distance away, so were trying to walk towards the sound of the music now. Gilbert told us that the safe zone might be filled up anyways and it's best for us to survive out hear. We killed a few canuto, though Gilbert went behind me or walked a distance under my protecting because I was the person closest to him. Ludwig was walking in-between us, talking to me and Gilbert a few times, and asking us about our injuries. We both keep reassuring him, saying he's just worried about everything. He was silent after we said that, and moved up towards the front. I have to carry Gilbert's bag, but I'm fine. My arms a bit sore, I don't know why I'm writing I guess.

Hehe, the music is starting up. It kind of sounds sad but it's really soothing, like I could just fall asleep right here right now. I don't think whoever is playing it knows that sound and smell attract the canuto. Anyway, were getting closer by the moment, the music stopped again, and quiet but visible gunshots echoed in the air. The gunshots stopped, then they continued. The gunshots stopped and the guitar begin. I think we're getting closer, and my arm is really tired, I'm going to wrote once we find out what or who is making the music, and once we get to sit down. So I'll be right back!

Okay, I'm back and we found the man making that beautiful guitar music. It was a nice man from Spain named Antonio, and he had our friend Alfred too! So, Antonio was sitting on top of his RV with a guitar and pistol with silencer in hand and he was luring the canuto, and hoping to lure some humans with his beautiful playing. There was a big pile of dead canuto off to the side, and we saw Alfred dragging about two more of the bodies to the pile. Alfred and Antonio almost shot us, but we held our hands up, well, Gilbert only held on hand up because his other arm was in a makeshift sling. They let us inside their RV, and we joined their group. They have lots of gas, supplies and the RV works really nice. It one of those newer ones too, so it's pretty fast and can deal with lots of different terrain. Right now, I'm sitting at one of the little built in tables writing this down while Antonia, Alfred and Lovino are playing a pretty intense game of gold fish. Ludwig is up on top of the RV while Gilbert is cheering on Lovino, being Lovi's the only one he knows well. As a way of celebrating finding more people, knowing the world still had people that aren't infected, Alfred and Antonio are throwing a celebration. Oh, I asked Alfred how he knew Antonio. He replied with "I didn't, I found him rummaging around my house and sent my dog, Lilly after him. She tickled him and licked his face, I came after her. Antonio said he didn't mean any harm and just was trying to look for something to break into a gas station.

I replied with "Oh, Where is Lilly now?"

Alfred said that she had been bitten by a canuto when she was outside. Alfred put her down and Antonio cried, though he has no clue who Lilly is.

I thought it was sad. I patted Alfred on the back and then Antonio called out that he wanted to play goldfish. And so, that's where I leave off. I'm thinking about going up to Ludwig, I think he's angry at something. I'll be right back.

Well, I was wrong. Ludwig had went up there to cry apparently. He told me that our parents were still in that world. I made an 'oh' sound and we both just sat there, my head on his shoulder ad Ludwig's head on mine. It was quiet peaceful, we sat there and watched the sunset. It was nice, we and Ludwig talking fluff about our relationship. That was until Lovino shouted from down below "hey love birds, get your butt's down here so we can eat!" Lovino ruined the moment farther by popping his head up from the hatch.

So we went down, ate and had a good time, listened to music (Mostly our pop Italian CD) and once we were done with that we listened to Antonio play his guitar. He is extremely talented when using it, the way his fingers gild over the strings make me just want to pass out. But later on Alfred and Lovino passed out, Lovino laying on top of Alfred. Luca then fell over onto the two, falling asleep. Antonio told us we could sleep in his room, the one with the bed. Gilbert and Antonio shared the couch while we got the bed. Ludwig and I are cuddling now, I'm writing under the light of his flashlight that's he is holding up. It's getting late, so I guess I should go to bed. Antonio said he was moving out tomorrow morning and driving away from the safe zone to a place he knows. Well, see you later!

~Feliciano Vargas!


	11. Chapter 11

July 15 3020

Dear diary,

I woke up in the middle of the night to the wounds of whimpering besides me, and I've never in my life ever seen Ludwig cry. He had a nightmare last night about what his life would like without me, and when he said he can't live without me, I gasped and hugged him. We then just cuddled for the night and fell asleep again, his head on my chest and arms around my waist. It was morning before we knew it, and we all woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon. Alfred was making bacon and eggs, something he did almost every morning. Once they were done, we served us all, we all thanked the male before eating. Alfred replied with 'Oh, no thank you guys for staying. Last person we had ran off like a little cry baby when he woke up to see me making bacon. Must have been a vegan.'

I giggeled at Alfred's statement while Lovino just started dying in his seat. Ludwig snorted, a small smile on his face. Luca just shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his face. Antonio began to play his guitar, saying he was trying out a new song and he had to get it right. It was impressive and fast-paced, much like the ones we listened to last night. It took lots of time, but by mid-day Antonio mastered the song and managed to play it backwards too. He went on the roof with a box of ammo, his guitar and his pistol with a silencer. Ludwig offered to go and shoot for him, because he was a good shot. Antonio agreed, A Ludwig followed him up.

Before I carry on about the day and what's to come, I've never seen Luddy be friendlier to other people besides me. He's usually harsh to those who are near me that we know, and even harsher when others we don't know are around. But one things for sure, I'll never ever go to a bar without Ludwig again. I'll tell you the story quickly. So I had gone to a bar with Tino one night to try and catch up with him, because we were best friends throughout middle and high school, that's when we both lost contact. After a few shots, Tino claimed he had to go to the bathroom. While he was gone a few dudes started to him on me, and one tried to make out with me. Tino had come back at that time, and I've never seen the little fin so ticked off in my life. From that day on out, I now know Tino somehow manages to look really scary thought he's so small and cute.

Anyway, back to what happened today, I played a few card games with Alfred while Luca and Lovino took a nap. Alfred and I caught up on a lot of stuff, Him saying he had dated Arthur for a short time but broke up because Arthur had cheated on him with a Frenchman. I told him how me and Luddys relationship had gone, and a few other things. He asked us about our old dog, Aster. I replied with that he had passed away a year ago. He said 'oh' and went silent. We played until Antonio opened the hatch up above, calling "Alfred, your time to shine now!"

Alfred excused himself and left as quickly as possible, dragging the bodies over to the large pile with superhuman straight it seemed. A canuto was close to Alfred, and Ludwig saw it. Just as Alfred turned around, Ludwig shot it in the head with ease. Alfred thanked Ludwig, Luddy just nodded his head once before sitting back down with his legs hanging over the side of the RV. Though, I saw this all from the window. Once all the bodies were dragged away, Antonio came down while Alfred began to play more country songs, unlike Antonio. Antonio and I played cards, I got to know him better. He said he was from Spain, to which I replied my brothers and I were from Italy while Ludwig is from Germany. It was about time for dinner when Alfred and Ludwig came down. Luca and Lovino had awoken in that time, and had claimed the little couch as theirs. The played thumb war, which resulted in them play fighting and almost breaking the window. Gilbert had ran around chasing Ludwig with a rotten banana and smeared it on Ludwigs face. Luddy threatened to break his other arm, to which Gilbert backed down and helped clean Luddys face. We had some canned peas and mashed potatoes. It was a small meal, Alfred said we were going to move out tomorrow to gather more supplies, and we all had to work together for this one. Anyways, we all chatted a bit, told a few thing about ourselves and soon went to bed. Gilbert slept in the Drivers passengers' seat while Antonio slept in the driver's seat. Lovino claimed the couch while Luca got the table. Alfred slept on the floor next to the couch. We got the bed, though everyone said we needed it. And that's where we leave off. I feel kind of gross now that I realize I haven't changed or washed myself in a while. But anyway, I'm going to sign off, this pen is running out of ink (I drew a few pictures on the last few pages of this book.) I'll be using a fresh new pen tomorrow. Well, I'll write tomorrow then I guess!

~Feliciano Vargas


	12. Chapter 12

July 16 3020

Dear diary,

According to Antonio, It's about 7:00pm. The Alfred was right, the RV is pretty fast for something that's not a fast moving object. We managed to almost flip over twice due to Alfred's reckless driving, but it was fun for some strange reason. So this morning I woke up to hear the sound of a camera, which was strange. Antonio had one of those older cameras that would print a picture right after you take a picture, and he toke one of me and Ludwig. I was too tired to go chase after him and it was comfy here. Plus, it's kind of hard to try and move away from under a heavy German.

Anyway, Ludwig got up eventually and we went out, only to find it was midday and Antonio was getting a few cans of food ready for lunch. We excused ourselves, but Antonio said it was fine. Gilbert stole Ludwig away from me and they began to rapidly talk in German, and they both had worried faces. It kind of confused me a bit that was until the same thing happened with me by Lovino. Luca who was still passed out on the table awoke and joined in our conversation. Alfred who was driving just payed no attention to our conversations which he could hear and whistled along to the catchy yet depressing song on a CD of his.

Once lunch was made, we ate and talked a bit, but it was mostly me, Alfred and Antonio who talked, both German brothers were still talking back and forth, slipping into English a few times but mostly in German. Alfred told us that he knew basic German, and tried to translate some of their sentences, but gave up when he realized they were talking fast and low. They stopped talking when it was about halfway to dinner time, and Ludwig sat down next to me protectively. I asked him what his conversation was about, but he replied it was nothing important. Gilbert and Luca began the talk now while Alfred tried to get a conversation with Lovino going. Antonio was now at the wheel for driving. Once it was about 6:00pm, Antonio had to stop due to the amount of broken down cars on the road. Ludwig and gilbert said they would go out and search for food and survivors. Antonio protested, saying he should go out because Gilbert had a broken arm. Gilbert agreed, so those two switched places.

We can see a smallish Walmart in the distance that doesn't look to bad, I think this is the store Alfred and Antonio were talking about. It's kind of quiet besides the now extremely catchy pop song that Alfred and Antonio are softly singing to themselves that is playing throughout every speaker in the vehicle.

But yeah, nothing is going on. I guess I'm going to end this off. Sorry it's short, today has just been really boring I guess. But hey, you never know what happens tomorrow! We could find the cure to this fall we know, but that's thinking ahead of ourselves. Well, see you tomorrow!

~Feliciano Vargas

* * *

Hey guys, I probably won't update this for a few days because after trying and failing at keeping a good story going besides this one, I'm working on a one-shot. Here's a preview down below. But before I show it to you, I am sorry about the story thing if you liked one of the stories I've deleted, it's just for some reason I can't keep a story going. Anyway, here's the preview I promised!

* * *

The marine rescue team, I've always wanted this job, but now that I've had it for a few years, I kind of want a change of something.

But the first call of the day would not only change me, but the world and the world's history. Also, for god's sake, don't feed a hotdog to a siren. It's not going to have a pretty outcome.


	13. Chapter 13

July 17 3020

Dear diary,

I feel kind of scared right now. Though I'm safe inside the RV, something terrible happened. But before I get into anything, I want you to know what the day started off like.

It was normal, we woke up and ate some of Alfred's cooking. Antonio played a few songs on his guitar for us. A few minutes later he retreated up to the top of the RV alone, being that Ludwig had passed out at one in the morning and Gilbert had drank too much beer Alfred brought out yesterday. It was about 8:00 when Ludwig woke up. He and Lovino got in a fight. It was just annoyed glares at one another, so I guess it wasn't a big fight. A few minutes later, Antonio and Alfred did their little thing, Alfred going out and dragging the bodies while Antonio watched after Alfred. They came back, this time Antonio and Alfred never switched places. Antonio kept playing and shooting, until it was one pm. A loud scream was heard through the air followed by the pleased wails of the canuto. The first thing everyone did was look out the window, only to see Antonio laying on the ground with a bullet wound in his liver. The canuto were close to him, Alfred gave a wail and scrambled for the door, only for Ludwig to pull him back. It was too late for Antonio. In the distance we saw a small figure run into the woods. Luca was the first to make a loud noise, screeching when something hit the window right by his head. He fell back onto me and Lovino, tears streaming down his face.

The screams of Antonio died out, and I dared to look through the window. There was blood splattered a bit, but I could see the insides of Antonio laying besides his feet. Alfred was sobbing into his legs on the ground hysterically. Gilbert was standing still, arm still in his sling with his eyes wide. Lovino was holding a shaking Luca in his arms while I just stared out of the window.

And this is where we leave off. Alfred managed to calm down a few seconds ago and started the RV. We're planning on driving out of here once everyone is stable enough. Luca is sitting down beside me. It's a scary world out there, and today we just realized it might be scarier than we thought. Oh Gilbert managed to slowly sit down, eyes still wide. I looked out the window a few seconds ago, and the only thing left of the cheerful Spanish man was the blood stain and his head, along with a few chunks of meat. I don't want to think about anything anymore, I hope you don't mind the tear stains on the paper. Were all crying a bit, besides Ludwig. I don't know how he manages to do that, stay calm like he is now after just witnessing one of the few people we've met get devoured in front of our eyes. Now, I might not write tonight, but I'm going to put down some of my thoughts down now.

The main thing on my mind is the thought of if I'll be ever to get the image of Antonio's insides and his screams out of my head. I guess I should make a list of the dead and alive from the groups that we travel in over time. I'll do that at the very back of the book, oh god it sounds like a hit list now. Another thing on my mind is how Alfred will heal. He seemed pretty close to Antonio, but not that close. Lovino seemed to open up to him in the short amount of time we've known him in. Alfred's expression when Antonio's screams stop made we just wanna pity him like a child who got lost and dropped their ice-cream. But for the time I've known Alfred, I know he's going to heal soon. He's strong I know that he is.

I guess that's all that's going on in my mind, Alfred's driving forwards now. Luca took front seat with Alfred, probably to try and get the sight of the canuto out of his head. I hope I get that sight from my head.

Alright, I decided to write today though it's late. We raided that building in the distance, and got a lot of food and supplies. Alfred found a few bows and arrows, along with a few guns and boxes of ammo. We put that in out storage area and called it a day when Gilbert suddenly passed out. His arm, according to Ludwig, is doing much better and should be healed sometime within the next two weeks. I find that nice, that means we can have more man power in fighting and raiding. In the distance, really far away we can see smoke from a camp fire. It looks big, bigger than a camp fire actually. I hope it's a camp fire at least. It looks like a forest fire kind of. Anyways Luca is asleep on the couch, Gilbert is in our room, Ludwig took Gilberts room. Lovino is asleep at the table while Alfred is in the driver's seat. I'm in the passenger seat, watching the night sky, and it's my turn to stay up and watch anyways. Well, there's nothing I can really writ about now, besides the fact how sad I am, but that would fill up the entire book probably.

Antonio was a really nice guy, he never deserved a death like his. That's all I can say right now really. I guess I should stop writing, I'm really tired and am starting to doze off while writing. Write to ya later!

~Feliciano Vargas

R.I.P Antonio Fernández Carriedo

* * *

Guys, I lost all progress on that one shot I was working on! I had so much done and I'm so angry and sad about that! I can't re-write it, because on all the days I took off I wrote day and night. Well, not all day and night I took a few naps here and there, but you get the gist of it. I guess I'll have to hold off until I can get enough time to write it again. Sorry for the sad chapter too, I was so stressed about the one-shot I had to kill off someone. Anyways, I'll try and update tomorrow, I hope you liked this heart breaking chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

July 18 3020

Dear diary,

It was a surprisingly calm day today. We had to do a lot of work during the day, so I didn't get to write. The RV broke down, So Alfred and Ludwig went out to fix it while Lovino and I kept watch. We were back on the road soon after. Alfred seemed to cope with Antonio's death better than yesterday, because today he was back to his normal self. I found it rather…odd for some reason. We had some of the warm up rolls for breakfast, though Gilbert complained that they tasted like shit. We all had a job today while Alfred drove. Me and Luca were cleaning the RV, Lovino had to sit up front with Alfred while Gilbert rested and Ludwig had to prepare the guns and stock the food in the room that Gilbert used to sleep in. We decided to use that room because we really didn't need it. Now that I think about it, today was really boring.

So, we did our jobs, lunch rolled around and Alfred decided to stop at a rest stop. We all left gilbert in the RV to guard while we raided and went to the bathroom, then let gilbert go to the bathroom and do what he wanted. The canuto seemed to be more in the opposite direction that were going, probably because that's were all the people were at. We ate lunch on the roof of the RV, stayed there for a bit before getting back on the move. Lovino and Alfred switched places, I think they're getting onto something. Luca and I talked a bit and though that maybe Lovi has a little crush on Alfred. We decided to not tell Luddy and Gil about it, but did decide to ask them about it later. Time passed, Lovino came back from upfront and sat next to us. We asked him about Alfred and he blushed, telling us to 'Fuck off and suck a dick.' To which Luca replied 'Feli can, but I can't. Think of a better threat for both of us fratello.' Ludwig, who was listen in on the conversation blushed bright red like me while Gilbert laughed. We could all hear Alfred laughing a bit too hard from up front.

Dinner time rolled around, we all ate and had fun. Lovino offered to drive at night, which Alfred decided was a good idea so we can cover more ground. Lovino was up front, Alfred in the passenger seat. Gilbert got the couch, I got the table while Luca got the big bed room and Ludwig got the floor by my feet. We seemed to have different sleeping arrangements every day. Anyways, that's what happened today. Nothing interesting enough to have ten thousands pages on. I really hope something interesting happens, like we meet another person or group. Luca told me today that he really hopes on find Peter and his family. Me too, I miss the nice talks with Tino and Lukas. Luca misses playing with Peter and Emil, sometimes Matthias while Ludwig misses the talk of politics and war with Berwald.

I guess we need more people in our life, it's too normal living with us six, but at least we have each other.

~Feliciano Vargas


	15. Chapter 15

July 19 3020

Dear diary,

It's pretty early in the morning right now, Alfred woke me up at like 3:00, saying he needed to talk to me. So we both went to the roof and sat down. Here's our conversation down below.

Alfred: "So, your brother, how does he normally act?"

Me: "He's really mean, but on the inside he's pretty nice. Why, you have the hots for him?"

Alfred: "What? No! It's just he's more strait forward and blushes a lot when I talk to him. He stutters too."

Me: "Ah, Lovi's got a crush on you! He acts like that whenever he's around someone cute or someone he likes. I think you should hit on him."

Alfred: "Why? Mostly why am I talking to you instead of Luca or Lovino?"

Me: "Because I'm the middle child and I know best, and for your first answer it's because I think you too would go together perfectly."

Alfred: "Oh, well thanks I guess."

After that Alfred left and I followed. What bothers me is the fact that Alfred cut the conversation so short. I went back to sleep and woke up to Gilbert shaking my shoulder. He gave me food, we talked a bit before Luddy came in and talked with us. Luca and Lovino were whispering in Italian, but it was too quiet for me to understand. Alfred was on the roof, we decided to not drive that day, and was reading a book he had. A few minutes later, he came and said he spotted two people, both with blond hair in the distance. Ludwig and Gilbert came up, only for them to laugh and say Alfred was just seeing things. Ludwig and Gilbert both made lunch, but Gilbert mostly sat out and tried to move his arm, only for him to hurt himself. It was time to lunch when we heard gunshots that were really close to us, which startled Alfred the most. Alfred was up in no time, upholstering his pistol in his belt and walking over towards the door. He opened it, but after walking around and looking no one could be seen, besides the bushes moving and a few canuto's dead bodies that were laying on the ground. I think that someone might be around, the fact that Alfred said two blond people, later learned one was tall and one was small, about Luca's heights made me wonder if it could be one of our friends. I'm jumping to conclusions yet, but I'm just wondering.

Anyways, Alfred came back inside and we all ate. Time passed, nothing happened. It was sunset when Ludwig and I both went on the roof of the RV. We sat and watched the sun set, we both kissed and hugged, it was a cute seen according to Alfred and Gilbert who were watching us the whole time. Ludwig was embarrassed, but I kissed Luddy on the lips in front of everyone. Lovino was grossed out, but Luca just groaned and had a small smile on his face. We all stayed up till 11, Luca went to bed, Gilbert a few minutes after Luca. Luddy and I went to bed after those two did, leaving Alfred and Lovino left. Alfred told me that he and Lovino would be on the roof but that's all I really payed attention to when he was talking to me.

That's about all I have to say, I think it's 2:00 in the morning and I can hear the hushed voices of Alfred and Lovino. Well, I'll sign off now I guess, it's pretty warm tonight for some reason.

~ Feliciano Vargas

P.S: I'm gonna prank Ludwig with Gilberts help tomorrow. I won't tell you what it is though. All I can say is that it might involve me sleeping on the couch that night instead of next to Luddy.


	16. Chapter 16

July 20 3020

Dear diary,

I put the plan into action early this morning with Gilbert's help. We put a bunch of soap on the floor and are waiting for him to wake up and slip on it. I know, it sounds cheesy but it's the only thing I could think of that wouldn't use or waist the supplies we have. Plus, the others that Gilbert suggested were harmful and I don't wanna hurt Luddy.

So back to what I'm doing, I'm waiting for Ludwig to wake up and slip on the soap, Gilbert went back to sleep a few minutes ago. I'm surprised I'm still awake, yet alone this wide awake to be writing. Oh, Lovino and Alfred both fell asleep up on the roof. I went to check on them up front, because Luca and Gilbert were the only ones not in the bed room but they weren't there, so I opened the hatch and poked my head out, only to see them sleeping on the roof. Alfred had a big smile on his face, and surprisingly Lovino had a small smile on his face! There so cute together! So I went down back to the table only to see Gilbert passed out by Luca. Those two are really good friends, and Gilbert seems to talk to Luca like he's his other younger brother. Speaking of brothers, Gilbert had another younger brother before Ludwig who died in a hunting accident. His name was Fredrick I think and was only 7 when he was shot in the chest. It was pretty gruesome from what Gil told me. Woah, it suddenly got really sad there, sorry about that. I'll get back to you once Ludwig wakes up, which will be soon I hope.

Alright I'm back, Ludwig woke up and slipped, but never fell. Gilbert, who had woke up a few minutes before Luddy woke up, and I were both laughing our butts off. Ludwig almost beat Gilbert to death with a pillow if that was possible, but in the end we woke up Luca, Lovino and Alfred from out loud laughter. It was about time to eat anyways so Alfred is making some breakfast. We plan on moving out soon and getting back on the road, maybe we'll see those two mysterious blonds from yesterday. Who knows when it comes to this world. Also, Ludwig hopes to get some training in with me on killing those canuto's. I'm gonna take a break and write at the end of the day again like the last few times, okay? Good, because this is my decision and mine only!

So, during the day a lot of weird stuff happened. The RV broke down and wouldn't start up, so we had to abandon it. We took half of the supplies we had, which was mostly food and water along with weapons and left. Alfred is really strong, he's carrying most of everything we have, which is three duffle bags and two backpacks. Gilbert has the lightest, a backpack full of spare ammo that's not in the duffle bags Alfred has. We then saw a teen who looked almost like Emil run across the road though we couldn't tell. Luca wanted to run after him, but a few canuto limped out after the boy, so Lovino and I shot them. We thought about following the Emil look alike but decided it was a bad idea, though I think that might be Emil. Anyways we walked down the highway and found a small gas station which were staying at. It was raided and really broken down, which is a good yet bad thing.

I guess this is all I can write for now, this pen is starting to die, and we left about half the pens we bought back at the RV. I only have four pens left now, I'm going to write less until I get more. Anyways, it's really late out, and the only thing keeping me warm is the fact Ludwig is embracing me and muttering things to himself. Me and Alfred are the only to awake, so I'm going to go to sleep. See you next time I write!

~Feliciano Vargas

* * *

So, I'm going to be updating every so often now, school is starting in three days for me, which sucks. I also have my other story I'm working on, so this may be the only update for about a week until I figure out a good updating schedule. Well, see ya next chapter, and can you guess who the Emil look alike might be if it's not Emil?


	17. Chapter 17

July 21 3020

Dear diary,

This morning, Alfred, Gilbert and Ludwig got in a big fight. Alfred wanted to continue down the road while Luddy and Gil wanted to go look for that boy that ran through the woods. Luca agreed with Alfred and so did Lovi, I agreed with Gil and Lud Luca then changed sides, saying that we have a point and it could be Emil, though it's a slim chance that it was. After lots of shouting, shooting the canuto that got too close or came from the echoing cries and angry people stomping around, my team won. Alfred and Lovino seemed pretty pissed off about that, but when we decided to head out Alfred apologized to us. We said it was okay and I hugged the American who we met by chance. To be honest, when I first saw Alfred I thought he was going to rip my head off. He looked like his happy cheerfulness was just a mask and he was hiding some dark, strong and evil side. But now that I actually kind of know him, I think he's a good guy with a big heart.

But anyways we packed up and set off, leaving some of our stuff behind again. We headed after the kid that we saw yesterday.

That's where I leave off. I'm walking near the front while Alfred and Ludwig, who I think are the leaders of our small little group, walked in the back. I think were walking like a wolf back, everyone in front while the Alpha standing in the back, ready to control everything. Yes, a wolf pack, I think that's what our little group is. Gha, I'm getting off track. I'm going to write once we find something interesting, plus my hand is cramping up.

I'm back, but I have to make this quick. We found the boy and turns out he was lost and alone, and it's not Emil. He was asleep when we found him, and he was shaking and stuttering when he woke up. His name was Ravis I think, he said he got separated from his group called the 'soviets'. His nickname is Latvia, which is strange. He explained the reason behind the nickname is because their leader is slightly insane and calls people after countries, mostly the one's that there from. Ravis told me he was born in Latvia, but when he was three moths his parents moved to America. 'Latvia' told us that he knew where he was, but he was just lost kind of. We told him he could stay with us, but instead were now following the boy through the woods towards the Soviets camp. I don't know who he managed to persuade Ludwig and Alfred, but here we are right now, walking behind the boy as he leads us through the woods. I asked him a few questions, but I only got one answer. Apparently, there are seven people in the group, including Ravis. The leader is Ivan, called _'Russia'_ while his sisters are _'Belarus'_ and _'Ukraine'_. There's Toris who's _'Lithuania'_ , Felix who's _'Poland'_ and Eduard who's _'Estonia'._ I asked Ravis about the names, but he replied with nothing. I then asked about _'Russia's'_ sisters real names, but he replied with 'No one knows their real names, not even Ivan himself.'

We're nearing the soviets camp, I should put this away until I feel safe enough to write in it. I'll be back soon.

Okay I'm back. This Russia guy is really creepy but really nice. He gave us rooms and nicknames, which freaked me out. I'm North Italy, Lovi is South Italy, Ludwig is Germany, Gilbert is Prussia, Luca is Seborga and Alfred is America. I have no clue what Seborga is, but Ivan said it was a micro nation in Italy. I still am extremely confused. Gilbert asked why he was Prussia, and Ivan relied it was because he was an Albino and the way he looked, he and Ludwig both have deep Prussian ancestry. He gave us rooms, and it turns out that their little camp has a wall. It's like a giant wooden wall, but it has steel plates on the inside to keep it up. _'Ukraine'_ was the one who showed us our rooms, she was really sweet and nice. We thanked her, but she hurried off quickly. They could only put two to a room, so I'm with Ludwig, Lovino is with Alfred, Luca is sharing with _'Estonia'_ and Gilbert is sharing with _'Poland'_. They have extra rooms, but said that someone needed to bunk with those too. Ravis has no one in his room, which worries me a bit but he said he's used to being alone. Poor boy, all alone. Ivan showed us around, pointing out the farms they had, the buildings that store items and stuff like that. It's nice that he's letting us stay, but our food got put with the food items, same with our water and our guns got locked in a safe labeled 'Group one'. Ivan gave us the code and said that only we could use that safe because it held out guns. A much bigger safe was besides our safe, it was labeled 'Soviet'. They must have a lot of weapons.

Right now I'm just chilling in our room, Ludwig is working in the farm while Gilbert is getting his arm treated by Felix. Ravis is in my room and were talking about normal things, out life before the apocalypse. Ravis then started to talk about some boy he liked, I'll put the short conversation we had down below, like always.

Ravis: "There's this boy I liked in middle school. I forgot his name but he was cheerful and extremely bubbly. His parents were both boys and he lived with his parents, three uncles and little dog. I went over to their place once but couldn't come back again. It's too chaotic there."

Me: "I know a family like that too, the young boys name was Peter. He and Luca hand out all the time and Luca used to help him with homework. Maybe were talking about the same family."

Ravis: "That was his name, Peter! Thank you Feliciano, I mean North Italy!"

Me: "Yay, we both know the same family!"

But Ravis then left my room, and I'm going to sleep soon. I'm really tired from all the walking and Dinner is in a few, but I'm going to skip it. But Ravis wrote something down and gave it to me, I'll put it down underneath my sign off. Well, see you later!

~Feliciano Vargas

Ivan-Russia

?-Belarus

?-Ukraine

Ravis-Latvia

Eduard-Estonia

Toris-Lithuania

Felix-Poland

Feliciano-North Italy

Lovino "Romano"-South Italy

Ludwig-Germany

Gilbert-Prussia

Alfred-America


	18. Chapter 18

July 22 3020

Dear diary,

We just finished preparing the small survivor town for the group that Ivan's controlling. Their coming over today to make a deal on getting some wood and other items if they give us medicine. Ivan asked Ludwig to guard the door to the room that Ivan and the other person were in while Alfred and Toris was to guard the front doors. I'm supposed to help Ukraine and Belarus make the food while Luca and Lovino set up the table and Ravis helps Gilbert with his arm. We're making something I've never heard of for dinner when the guests' come over, I told the two sisters that I had no clue what we were making so they decided to help me.

So after lots of messing up and two small explosions, I managed to finally get the food prepared with the sisters laughing their butts off in the end. Not only were they laughing at the fact that I had caused a big mess, because I had lots of flour in my hair. I went to take a shower and visited Ludwig for a bit, who was out in the barn with an old horse Ivan had. We chatted for a bit and I went back to my job in the kitchen with the sisters while Ludwig wasted his time mindless talking to an old dying horse. When I was going back I saw that Poland guy, so I stopped him and we talked a bit. He informed me on the town a bit, and talked about a lot of random things. I managed to escape from him when Toris waved him away mouthing 'Run' to me. I ran back to the kitchen and the girls told me I was done for the day, so I went into the infirmary. I talked with Gilbert and Ravis then went into me room where I am now. I'm about to take a nap soon, so I might not write in the afternoon. I'll sign off I guess just in case.

~Feliciano Vargas

* * *

Hey guys, I'll be updating once a weekend now because school started. Sorry if it bothers you, but it's for the best until I get a long break.


	19. Chapter 19

July 23, 3020

Dear diary,

I may or may not have slept through the survivor group that came to visit, but according the Ludwig they were made of Asian people. The oldest, named Yao, was about 28 years old. During that meeting, Ludwig heard that Ivan was asking for medicine and one of the group's people for a larger amount of goods we give to them. The two got into a fight, but no one was hurt and decided to agree. Now, we have a guy from japan, Nicknamed Japan by Ivan whose name is Kiku. This morning I got to talk to him. He was super kind and quiet, which didn't really surprise me that much.

Nothing really interesting going on yet, Alfred is clearly trying to flirt with Lovi, who just beat the poor American twice. Alfred has a bloody nose and broken finger. Lovi apologized but won't talk to Alfred. Luca is working with Ravis and Gilbert, who is feeling much better now. Ravis and I became good friends while Belarus, Ukraine and Ivan…Well I don't really know about them. One night I heard shouting and now Ukraine works in the kitchen. Belarus won't come out of her room anymore. I wonder what happened…

The others, well there fine I guess. I haven't seen much of those Estonia or Lithuania guys since we came here. I guess their kind of shy. Me and Felix have a small friendship going on, we talk about clothing and fashion a lot.

It's nighttime right now, nothing much to write about. Well, I'm going to go and sleep.

~Feliciano Vargas

P.S. Felix plans to get Alfred and Lovi together, he got Luca into it too. I'm going to watch them try.


	20. Chapter 20

July 24 3020

Dear diary,

It's been peaceful so far today. Alfred switched over to work with Luddy and Lovi has to work with me now. Its sunrise and I'm sitting on the roof of the barn where we store our food and supplies. Kiku stopped and talked to me a bit, but then went on his way. He seems a bit sad that he has to live with a completely different group. Before he left, I assured him that we are all nice here. It's starting to get colder now, I wonder when it will start to snow. Probably not for a while now I hope, I don't like the snow. I hope that somewhere in the world someone is working on cure. I hope there is a cure.

But all hope is lost.

Its lunchtime now and I decided to write a bit more. Today made a lot of people laugh. I had never seen Ludwig laugh so hard in his life. In order of events today, after I woke up Luca had started to work in the garden, but he tripped over his own foot and fell into a pile of shit. I laughed so hard I fell of the barn into some bushes. We both sat there laughing and then went back to work. Luca changed his cloths so he was in clean cloths and I had decided to help him. A few others got up and started their job and one of the dogs started to chase Alfred. He grabbed Alfred's shovel and ran away, which caused Alfred to go after the dog. All of us started to watch him and snickered when the dog had got away from his grasp. He tripped over the dog and landed face first onto the ground. The dog dropped the shovel, but when Alfred got up he stepped on the blade which caused the wooden stick to hit him in the head. He fell backwards from it and was dazed. He's still dazed right now and sitting at the table. It was pretty funny, and all of us watching got a laugh. Luca told everyone about this morning and they all burst out laughing. Ukraine is about to serve us our lunch, so I guess I will write later.

Ghaa, I can't believe that it's midnight and I'm no asleep! I'm so tired but I just can't seem to close my eyes. After lunch I pulled Ukraine aside and asked her about Belarus, I was worried why she hasn't come out of her room. Ukraine just stuttered and teared up, then ran away. I tried to chase after her but then I ran into Russia, who just about beat me to death. He told me not to mention Belarus around anyone, but he told me not to worry about her. I slinked away like a defeated wolf but came back to listen in on their conversation. The only words I heard were 'disease' and 'kill'.

I got confused and ran away after that, mostly because I heard footsteps getting closer. I told Ludwig what happened, and he told me he would investigate farther in.

Could it be that Belarus was bitten by a canuto?

~Feliciano Vargas


End file.
